Seven Year Itch
by kaela097
Summary: Blair and Chuck will soon celebrate their seven year anniversary. Chuck has a surprise for his bride, and he has enlisted his friends and family to help. Can he pull it off?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**If you haven't read any of my other stories, you might want to visit my profile and read those first. For those that have read my other stories, I have posted a list on my profile to put them in sequential order so that there isn't any confusion.**

"Blair, do you know what happens next month?" Serena asked her best friend as they shopped together at CB Fashions, one of the premiere fashion boutiques in all of New York.

It was no longer Blair's prize possession, as she had sold the business to Bass Industries when she was pregnant with her son, Brice, but she was still involved in the artist design and direction, on her own schedule of course.

"Next month," she repeated as she began to mull it over. What on earth could Serena be talking about, "Mother's Day?"

"Come on, B," Serena sighed, "What happened seven years ago in May?"

Blair thought it over some more. Serena was tapping her foot impatiently and it was getting on Blair's nerves. "What the heck are you talking about, Serena?"

"I'm telling Chuck that you forgot your anniversary," Serena threatened.

"Oh that," Blair sighed. She hadn't forgotten in the slightest. She just didn't think Serena would remember or care. She certainly hadn't been too excited for the past six.

"The seven year itch," Serena stated, "Do you think you'll make it?"

"Of course, we'll make it," Blair laughed. What a ridiculous question. "This is me and Chuck we're talking about."

"But don't you get bored after all this time? I mean, you've been together since high school ended. Don't you get the itch to try something different . . . someone different?"

"Chuck scratches all my itches just fine," Blair stated as she sifted through the racks.

"Ew . . . come on, B, I don't want to hear about all of that," Serena cringed, "He's my step-brother for crying out loud."

"You're the one that seems so concerned with my itches. I'm telling you that I'm just fine. Chuck and I have an amazing sex life," Blair responded without batting an eyelash.

"But don't you ever get bored?" Serena pressed.

"Clearly you have never been with Chuck," Blair responded with a suggestively raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm going to loose my lunch," Serena responded as she held her stomach in disgust. "Seriously, B, stop doing that."

Blair let out a sinister laugh in victory.

"I am trying to have a serious discussion here," Serena pressed.

"What's with the third degree?" Blair inquired, "You and Dan haven't even made it two years yet. You should still be in the honeymoon phase."

"And we are," Serena assured her, and she meant it. She and Dan had parted ways for a long time, and reunited just before Blair's son, Brice was born. They had gotten married on a tropical beach with a limited number of family and friends present. Blair, of course, was Serena's matron on honor. "It's just that my mom got married and divorced more times than I care to remember. I worry about that happening to me."

"We are not our mothers," Blair assured her. She cringed at the thought of turning into her mother. Eleanor Waldorf was the same woman she had always been since Blair was a baby. She was so focused on her career that everything else fell away. She saw her grandchildren occasionally, when it was convenient for her, but was not involved in their lives in any real capacity.

Lily van der Woodsen was a completely different story. She was a wonderful mother, and grandmother to Chuck's children but she was not good at commitment, or at least her choices of people to commit to were not good. She had managed to finally settle down with Rufus Humphrey, but after a long engagement they both realized that it would be better if they commit to each other without formalizing things. Serena had been slightly relieved by that decision. She didn't have to try to explain to people that Rufus was her father-in-law and step-father without getting those crude looks of disgust.

"Maybe we're not," Serena conceded, "But still I worry about what is going to happen to me and Dan in five or ten years. We don't have near the passion that you and Chuck have."

"Don't compare yourselves to us, S," Blair warned, "That's dangerous on so many levels. What Chuck and I have is not normal by any means. There are days when I feel too exhausted to get out of bed . . . although staying in better would not help matters."

"Okay, stop," Serena requested as she put a hand on Blair's arm to stop her from getting sidetracked.

"Sorry," Blair inhaled deeply. She lost herself in thoughts of Chuck for a moment. Her heart sped up at the mere thought of him.

"Come on, B, you're supposed to be reassuring me," Serena reminded her, "Instead you look like you want to call Chuck for a quickie."

"So tempting," Blair moaned.

"How do you keep it interesting?" Serena asked.

"I thought these types of things freaked you out," Blair responded, "You've been groaning and ew-ing at every little thing I've said so far when I talk about my sex life with Chuck."

"Okay, there has to be a way to talk about this without me losing my lunch," Serena announced, "Maybe we could just talk about sex in general terms. Maybe if you don't say Chuck's name I can get through this."

"So you want me to describe sex with Chuck without actually describing it," Blair tried to clarify.

"Yes," Serena confirmed.

This wasn't going to work. Blair could see this was going to be a train wreck in the making, but she was genuinely concerned for her friend, so she had to try.

"Do you guys role play?" Serena inquired.

"Chuck's not a role play kind of guy," Blair stated.

"Names!" Serena shrieked.

"Sorry, not into role playing," Blair stated as she tried to keep the name thing in mind, "Costumes are not really a turn on. If anything they interfere and slow things down. Handcuffs work on occasion."

"Handcuffs," Serena responded as if she was making a mental list.

"Oh yeah, and not always handcuffed to the bed. To each other is better," Blair stated, "I think we actually scared Dorota one day when we came out of the bedroom still handcuffed together. Chuck had forgotten the key was in his study."

"Names," Serena scolded.

"Sorry, but this is really hard," Blair shrugged.

"So handcuffs, any other toys?" Serena asked.

"No," Blair stated, "Handcuffs are really the extent of our kinkiness. It's always so intense during that we've never needed to spice it up with props. . . oh blindfolds work too or in a pinch, a necktie. There is something so stimulating about not knowing what is going to happen next."

"But the moves are all the same," Serena stated.

"But they never seem to happen in the same order," Blair stated, "It's all about mixing it up. Get creative. Change the location. Showers are great."

"Okay, you need to stop," Serena requested, "I get the picture. It's just never ending days and nights of sex for you."

"Pretty much," Blair nodded, "But it's always incredibly romantic. Don't forget that part of it. Some guys get on such a tear that they forget that part. Don't let Dan forget that part. It's important."

"Chuck Bass is a romantic," Serena responded skeptically.

"Hopelessly," Blair confirmed.

"I suppose he did plan that proposal on the yacht. That was pretty romantic," Serena recalled, "And his wedding vows were beautiful, but come on, this is Chuck."

"Exactly, this is the man who surprises me with flowers on a weekly basis, draws candlelit baths for me before I can ask, reads me poetry to put me to sleep when I'm feeling restless, and makes me feel like I am the only woman in the world every time I walk into the room," Blair explained.

She almost sounded defensive as she listed off his romantic gestures, but she hated that people couldn't see that side to her husband. To so many he was still the whiny billionaire playboy that screwed anything in a skirt for so many years. He hadn't been that man in forever and it irked her that people, even those who knew him so well, couldn't get past that.

She wanted people to see the caring, generous man she had married. He was one that had left his role as CEO of the number three company in the world so that he wouldn't miss out on raising his children. He was one that cried every time they watched their wedding video together. He was the man that had been moved to tears each time she had given birth to their children.

"Wow, I guess I never really thought about all of that," Serena responded, "You're lucky, B."

"And don't think I don't know that," Blair responded as she brushed a tear off her cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and make love to my husband."

"Ack . . ." Serena screeched as she covered her ears.

* * *

"You're home early," Chuck responded as Blair stepped off the elevator thirty minutes after leaving Serena at the store. Chuck had been sitting in the living room reading a business proposal for his board meeting the next day, but he stood up upon hearing the elevator chime and was surprised to see his wife step off.

She quickly rushed into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked as he pulled away breathlessly.

"For being such a terrific husband," she responded as she looked around for the children.

"They're at the park with Nate and Vanessa. He said something about wanting godchildren bonding time," Chuck responded without her asking the question.

"Good," she replied as she pushed him into their bedroom.

"What has you so fired up?" he asked as she pushed him to the bed forcefully.

"Serena was just so good at reminding me how lucky I am," she replied, "I wanted to thank you properly."

"God, I love you, Waldorf," he groaned as they proceeded to make love.

TBC. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Serena, I need your help," Chuck stated as he met with Serena at his office at Bass Industries after his board meeting the next afternoon.

"You sounded so serious on the phone," Serena stated as she stepped into his office, "Is everything okay with you and Blair?"

"Everything is perfect," Chuck assured her as he stood up and closed the door behind her so that nobody could overhear their conversation. He knew he could trust his assistant Eugenia, but there were just too many other people that tended to pass through his office on the rare days that he was actually there, "And thank you for yesterday, by the way."

"I don't want to hear it," Serena responded as she quickly covered her ears.

Chuck couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped. She made it so easy.

"So, what's up?" Serena asked as he motioned for her to have a seat in one of his leather armchairs.

"I want to plan something really special for my seven year anniversary to Blair," he explained, "And I realized that I'm going to need some help pulling it off. I can get Eugenia to help with some things, but there are others that I only trust you with."

"What exactly are you planning?" Serena asked curiously.

"I want us to renew our vows," Chuck smiled.

"Chuck, that sounds amazing," Serena squealed in delight as her eyes lit up in excitement, "Blair is going to love it."

"That is where it gets a little tricky," Chuck responded, "I want it to be a surprise. I've got Nate and Vanessa helping me already. They took Brice and Charlotte to get fitted yesterday. Brice is going to be the ring bearer, and Charlotte is going to be the flower girl. CB Fashions is already working on Charlotte's dress. They still had Blair's designs from our wedding, so it should be an exact recreation."

"Charlee is going to look so cute in her little gown," Blair smiled, "And Brice in a tux. How adorable! It will be so much like when we were playing dress up as kids!"

"Charlotte is so excited," Chuck smirked, "It's so hard to keep her from telling Blair. I had to promise to buy her a real pony in return."

"She is so much like Blair," Serena stated laughing at his confession, "What do you need from me?"

"First off, I'm hoping that you'll be Blair's matron of honor," he responded.

"Of course," Serena agreed quickly.

"Then I need you to make sure that you can still fit into your bridesmaid dress," he responded.

"Not a problem," Serena assured him. That wasn't going to be so hard. She was pretty sure she did anyways. She never seemed to gain weight. "Should I contact Blair's other bridesmaids?"

"No," Chuck responded, "This wedding is going to be much smaller than our original. Just close friends and family. I've had my fill of the Upper East Side elitists."

She nodded in total agreement.

"And I need you to get Blair to try on her wedding dress again to make sure it still fits without tipping her off," Chuck sighed.

"Come on, Chuck, that's impossible!" Serena exclaimed.

"I'm fairly sure she's still the same size as she was on our wedding day," Chuck stated, "But I want to be sure."

"How do you expect me to get her to try the dress on? Isn't it locked up in some storage unit somewhere?" she recalled.

"It's here at Bass Industries," Chuck explained, "It came over during the transition of CB Fashions, but she doesn't know that. She still thinks it's in the vault at the store on Fifth Avenue. I can get it transferred to the bouquet with no trouble."

"I think that's the least of our worries," Serena sighed.

"Can you do it?" Chuck inquired.

"I can try," Serena responded. How she was going to pull his request off was completely beyond her, but she'd think of something. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, everything else is covered. The wedding planner is taking care of it," he replied.

"Not the poor lady from your wedding, I hope," Serena laughed, "I hear that she had to go into therapy after Blair finished with her."

"It was just rehab, and I made sure to foot the bill," Chuck smirked, "She seemed a little excited about the prospect of planning this second one. I think it has something to do with Blair not having any say what so ever."

"How much are you paying her?" Serena inquired skeptically. It had to be a pretty large sum of money. Blair had been relentless for the entire year leading up to the wedding. She wasn't so much a Bridezella as she was a full out Godzilla.

"Fifty grand," he shrugged, "And worth every penny."

Serena laughed at his willingness to spend money on his family. Nothing was too expensive when it came to making his family happy. She had seen that first hand.

"I should get back to work," Chuck stated as he eyed a stack of folders he had to get through before he could leave the office, "Let me know when you want me to get the dress sent over."

"I'll try to get her back to the store tomorrow," Serena stated as they began walking to his door, "We didn't really get to do much browsing yesterday."

"And again, thank you for that," he smirked. He couldn't resist one final jab at the woman he saw as his sister is so many ways. "She came home and practically tackled me."

"Chuck!" she exclaimed as her face turned beet red in embarrassment.

"And if you want me to talk to Dan, I'd be happy to oblige. It just so happens that I specialize in satisfying my wife," he added with pride.

"Where is the nearest restroom?" she asked as she turned green, "My lunch wants to revisit."

"I'll see you soon, Serena," he laughed as he walked her to the elevator.

Eugenia was laughing as he returned to his office. She had caught the tail end of the conversation. Chuck winked at her as he went back to his files. He had to get through them as soon as possible if he wanted to get home before dinner that evening.

**TBC. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Chuck, do you ever get tempted?" Blair inquired as they went for a walk in the park late that evening after Chuck came home from the office. Charlotte and Brice had been put to bed and were fast asleep. Dorota had agreed to keep an eye on them. Beautiful women kept walking by the pair, but Chuck seemed to only focus on her.

"Tempted to do what?" he asked curiously as he caught her frown.

"Be with someone else," she explained.

"Never!" he scoffed. How could she even think such a thing?

"Come on, Chuck, I know your eyes still wander occasionally," she replied with a roll of her eyes. There wasn't an ounce of jealousy in her voice. She was merely stating a fact.

"Very rarely do they wander," he responded defensively, "And when they do it's usually to admire the fashion. I can always tell when someone is wearing one of your designs."

"Chuck, I hardly design anything anymore," she responded as she gave him a brilliant smile as she squeezed his hand.

"You usually get one or two pieces into the line each season, and they are always the best of the year," he reminded her. His faith in her hadn't wavered even after all their years together. They may be celebrating their seventh wedding anniversary together very soon, but they had been together much longer than that.

"And you never get tempted to trade me in for a new model," she summarized, not truly believing him.

"Why would I do something that stupid?" he chuckled, "You will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me, even when you're old and wrinkled and have gray hair."

"Bite your tongue, Chuck Bass!" she exclaimed. He knew that would get a rise out of her. "I plan on using that Bass money to grow old gracefully."

"As long as you don't change how you look," Chuck responded sincerely, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I wouldn't change one thing about you."

"So charming," she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder as they continued walking. He kissed her forehead and then released her hand to put his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him.

"What has brought all of this on anyways?" Chuck inquired.

"My day with Serena yesterday," she explained, "She reminded me that we're celebrating our seventh anniversary next month, and she started talking about the dreaded seven year itch."

"I think we passed our seventh year inch on our one year anniversary," Chuck calculated as he quickly added up the years they had been together.

"But we were still in our honeymoon phase then," she reminded him.

"We're still in our honeymoon phase," he clarified as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Chuck," she groaned as she slapped his chest playfully.

"Tell me I'm wrong," he challenged her, "What is the longest we've gone in between making love? And when you were pregnant doesn't count."

"A couple of days," she shrugged.

"And even that is torture," he groaned.

Blair laughed as she decided to change the subject, "We need to decide what we're going to do for our anniversary."

Chuck froze momentarily. Did she know something? Did Charlotte spill the beans during their day together?

"We usually take a vacation each year," she kept talking, "But Charlotte's in pre-school this year. We can't take her out."

"What day of the week does it fall on this year?" he asked curiously, as if he didn't already know.

"I think it's a Saturday," she responded. She had checked the calendar earlier that day as she had been curious. When he tucked his daughter in the night she swore she had been good.

"Charlotte gets done with school at three, we could fly out to the Hamptons for the weekend," he proposed lightly even though his insides were churning. Please let her agree to this, or he was in serious trouble.

"The Hamptons sounds promising, and it will be before the big summer push so it won't be that crowded yet," she responded. Her voice sounded excited. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. "I like that idea."

"I'll have Eugenia makes the arrangements," Chuck smirked.

"Maybe we can convince Nate and Vanessa, or Dan and Serena to come with us so that we can have someone to watch the children so we can have some time alone," she added.

"I'll mention it to Nate to see what he says," he chuckled. She may not know anything, but she was making plans in her head that he had already taken care of. If he pulled this off without her finding out, he was going to be a miracle worker. Now if only Serena was able to come through for him and get her to try on the gown.

"We should get back to the penthouse," she sighed, "I would hate for Charlee or Brice to wake up to a bad dream, and we not be there."

Chuck nodded as they took a sharp left turn to cut through the park.

"I never did ask how your board meeting went today," she realized as they picked up their pace a little.

"It went fine," he responded with a slight laugh, "We're still very rich, as you've probably guessed."

"Do you ever miss the work?" she giggled.

"You mean running Bass Industries?" he asked for clarification. When she nodded her head he continued, "Not really. Charlotte and Brice keep us pretty busy. The eight years at the top was enough for me. I like our lives now so much better, especially after you resigned from CB Fashions. Now neither one of us is running out the door each morning. We are very lucky to have the life that we do."

She smiled. She could not agree more.

"Do you miss CB Fashions?" he inquired.

"A little," she replied, "I liked the actual designing part, but all the long hours and headaches leading up to and during fashion week are not worth it. I'll keep my involvement where it's at."

"Will you go back to it once Charlotte and Brice are in school?" he asked curiously.

"I don't think so," she shook her head, "Maybe I'll take up the social activism platforms that your mom had worked on. Eugenia could definitely use a hand."

"Or a raise," Chuck laughed.

"Did she hit you up for another raise today?" Blair laughed.

"Doesn't she always," he chuckled.

"Considering she only sees you once a month or less, she has to take advantage when she can," Blair rationalized.

"I'm have to go into the office a little more over the next month," he stated, "There is a business deal that we're working on, and it's going to take a little more time that I originally thought."

"Anything I'd be interested in?" she asked curiously.

"Just a bio-tech acquisition," he lied. He was making it all up as he went, but there was no way she would know that. "We're currently looking to see how it will mesh with what we already have."

Blair frowned. She wasn't at all interested. She was only ever excited when he talked about an acquisition that she had any interest in like fashion.

"So, that's a no," she replied.

"That's a no," he laughed.

"Oh, and Serena and I are going shopping tomorrow," Blair stated.

"You just went shopping yesterday," he exclaimed, "How many clothes do you need?"

"Did you not notice that I didn't buy one piece of clothing yesterday?" she pouted.

"That's right you came home and attacked me," he laughed.

"I did not attack you," she scoffed, "And even if I had, I didn't hear you complaining."

"I never complain," he assured her as he stopped suddenly and pulled her into his arms so he could kiss her passionately, "And if you come home tomorrow in the same state, I won't complain then either. . . I should send Serena some flowers as a thank you. I rather enjoyed it."

"Chuck!" she exclaimed as she slapped his chest.

"Can you save that for later?" he requested as they finally approached their building. She rolled her eyes as they walked into the building as Chuck handed the doorman twenty dollars. Blair caught the Rolex that the man was wearing. He must be the best tipped bellman in New York City. Just Chuck's tips alone should provide anyone with comfortable living.

"You check on Charlee, I'll go look in on Brice," Blair stated as they walked into the penthouse.

"Meet you in the bedroom in five minutes," Chuck smirked as he took off.

**TBC . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"So, how was your afternoon with Chuck a few days ago?" Serena inquired as they got together for another shopping adventure. She really didn't want to hear the answer, but she had to play the park of the clueless best friend. They were currently sitting at an outside café drinking iced mochas before they set off on their day.

"Exactly what I needed," Blair sighed, "I won't bore you with the details."

"You mean you won't gross me out with the details," Serena corrected her.

"You might be getting a rather large bouquet of flowers from my husband," Blair laughed, recalling Chuck's comment from the previous evening.

"That good huh," Serena concluded.

"I know you don't want details, but I went home and practically assaulted him," Blair admitted, "If he had been anyone other than Chuck, he would have been horrified."

"Glad to be of assistance," Serena responded sarcastically.

"You haven't told me how it went with Dan," Blair stated. Unlike Serena, Blair didn't mind hearing about her friend's sex life, probably because she was in no way related to Dan other than through Serena.

"I think he was a little mad that I talked to you about it," Serena sighed, "But it wasn't like I was complaining or anything. I was just curious as to what your trick seems to be."

"I know," Blair assured her, "But you know how men can be. Talk about sex with a girlfriend, and automatically something has to be wrong."

"Except when you're Blair Waldorf-Bass," Serena added dryly.

Blair chuckled. She wasn't going to apologize for being so totally in love with her husband and her life.

"Did I tell you that Chuck and I are taking the children to the Hamptons for our anniversary?" Blair inquired.

"The Hamptons, really," Serena responded in surprise. She was down right confused at the moment. What did that have to do with Chuck's plan to renew their vows? Her phone chirped to life at that moment as if on cue. Serena quickly pulled it out to see that it was a message from Chuck.

**Dress has arrived. Let me know how things work – C**

Serena quickly texted him back.

**Hamptons???? – S**

She got an immediate response back.

**Call me when you get a chance – C**

"Who are you texting?" Blair asked as she saw the confused look on Serena's face.

"Dan," Serena covered quickly, "He wants me to make dinner tonight."

"Why on earth would he ask you to do that?" Blair gasped, "You're a van der Woodsen for crying out loud! You have people to do that for you."

"I know, that's why I'm so confused," Serena played along.

"We should get moving," Blair stated as she picked up her beverage after leaving a rather large tip for the waitress. It was Chuck's money today. He had handed over some cash and his credit card without her even asking before she left that morning. She was really starting to whip him into shape, and it's only taken thirteen years.

"Chuck's rubbing off on you," Serena commented as she looked at the twenty dollar tip Blair had left, "Our coffees only cost ten total."

"I'm feeling generous today," Blair shrugged.

"Chuck gave you cash, didn't he," she concluded. Blair only nodded. "Where should we go to first?"

"How about back to CB's," Blair responded, "I got a little side tracked, and barely got through three racks."

"That's a good place to start," Serena stated as she took out her phone for one final text to Chuck.

**Headed 2 CB's. Wish me luck – S**

"He's not still on you about the whole cooking thing, is he?" Blair asked as she saw Serena texting once more.

"No, he's going to pick up dinner instead," Serena responded as she got a final message from Chuck.

**Good Luck, Sis - C**

"You have to keep him in line, Serena," Blair insisted, "You may have taken the Humphrey name, but you're still a van der Woodsen. He has to accept that."

"He does," she assured her best friend.

"We should stop at one of those trashy lingerie stores and get Humphrey something that he'll appreciate," Blair suggested, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"You are determined to heat up my sex life if it kills me, aren't you," Serena laughed.

"You were the one that first brought it up," Blair stated, "I'm just trying to give you a few pointers."

"Would Chuck appreciate trashy lingerie?" Serena inquired. She cringed at having to hear the answer. She really should think these questions through before she asked them.

"This is Chuck Bass, we're talking about. He doesn't discriminate when it comes to lingerie," Blair smirked, "After CB's, we're going."

"From high fashion to low fashion in the span of one city block. Got to love New York City," Serena stated as they pulled the doors open to Blair's bouquet.

As soon as they were in the door, the sales associates greeted both Blair and Serena eagerly. One of them gave Serena a knowing smile. It was clear that Chuck had been busy.

Blair quickly made her way back to where she had left off a few days earlier. Serena followed along, trying to wrack her brain into finding a way to bring up the wedding dress.

"Do you and Chuck still watch your wedding day every year on your anniversary?" Serena asked casually.

"Every year," Blair smiled, "Occasionally I'll catch him watching it in his study when I know he's supposed to be working. He's always in tears when he listens to our vows."

"They were very beautiful," Serena agreed, "Just like your wedding dress."

"I know. That was the best thing I've ever designed. It's such a shame that I only got to wear it for that one day," Blair frowned.

"Haven't you ever put it on since?" Serena inquired. Finally! Daylight! She knew a way in. "I've modeled mine a couple times for Dan since our wedding."

"Yours doesn't take two people to put on," Blair reminded her, "It took both you and my mother to get me into that thing."

"Chuck is resourceful. I'm sure he'd figure out a way to get you into it," Serena commented, "Or if anything, you could always get Dorota to help."

"Interesting idea," Blair stated as she pondered the thought. "Chuck really did love me in that dress, even more when he helped me out of it."

"B, seriously, can we not let our minds wander into the gutter for two minutes," Serena shrieked.

"But I don't even know if it still fits. I've had two children since then," she pointed out.

"But you're back to the same size you were before the children," Serena added.

"Now, you're making me curious," Blair responded as she turned towards one the sales associates.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"I'm going to try on my dress," Blair responded.

"You can't abandon me again," Serena insisted, as she pretended that she didn't know the dress was already at the store, "We were going trashy lingerie shopping after this."

"I'm not going anywhere," Blair assured her, "My dress is in the vault here at the store."

Serena smirked once Blair's back was turned to talk to the sales manager as she took out her phone and typed **– Jackpot!!!!! **

She could already visualize Chuck's devilish grin. His plan was working beautifully.

**TBC. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Thanks to all of you for all the positive words of encouragement. They keep me typing.**

"Daddy," Charlotte exclaimed when Chuck and Brice picked her up from pre-school. She instantly ran into Chuck's arms.

"How was school today, Sweetheart?" Chuck asked as he picked both Charlotte and Brice up in his arms as he carried them both to the awaiting limo.

"We learned to multiply today," she stated proudly. She proceeded to rattle off the first table she learned. Chuck quickly corrected her when she got confused as he lowered them into the limo.

"Dad, I want to multiple," Brice spoke up.

"Don't worry, Bri, you'll learn soon enough," Chuck assured his frowning son. Brice was always trying to compete with Charlotte. He was already starting to read the same stories Charlotte was reading and doing math at the same level. The fact that Charlotte seemed to know something he didn't infuriated him.

"Charlotte, have you told Mommy anything about our surprise?" Chuck asked. He knew Brice wouldn't have said anything. He was the brooding silent type like Chuck, but he had to continually remind his chatty daughter to not spill the beans.

"No, Daddy," she responded sweetly. He could tell she was telling the truth. When she wasn't she batted her eyelashes like her mother.

"Good girl," Chuck responded, "Because you won't get that pony if you tell."

Brice frowned, and Chuck noticed immediately.

"What's wrong, Little Man?" Chuck inquired as he pulled his son into his lap.

"Charlee gets a pony. What about me?" he frowned. "I won't tell either."

"You are absolutely right," Chuck responded, "You deserve something just as special. What would you like?"

"A puppy," he responded instantly.

Chuck groaned. He should have known better. Blair was going to kill him for agreeing to this. A pony was one thing. That could be kept at a stable and taken care of by hired help. A dog was so much different, and he knew his son, it wasn't going to be a cute little puppy. Brice loved big dogs. His eyes lit up every time they saw a chocolate lab or golden retriever in the park.

"If you get a dog, you have to walk him," Chuck tried to talk himself out of it, "You have to clean up after him, and feed him. They want constant attention."

"A puppy," Brice insisted.

"Okay, here is the deal," Chuck compromised, "I'll get Charlotte a pony, and I'll get you a puppy, but only if both of you keep this a secret. So Brice, if Charlotte spills the beans, that means no puppy for you, and Charlotte, if Brice spills the beans, no pony for you."

The siblings glared at each other the same way he remembered glaring at Blair as a child, when he didn't know better, before they nodded in agreement.

"Mommy is going to murder me," Chuck mumbled as Brice slid from his lap, mostly to himself, but his children heard it and giggled. Chuck couldn't hold back the smile that his children's laughter brought to his face. At least his children had a happy childhood and knew that their parents loved them.

Charlotte began rambling off her multiplication tables once more. Brice listened intently, soaking up the information like a sponge. He would have them memorized by the end of the night, Chuck was sure of it.

"Where's Mommy?" Charlotte inquired as they returned to the penthouse to find only Dorota home.

"She is shopping with Serena," Chuck replied, "And I'm sure she'll come back with lots of presents for the two of you." She always did, so he knew today wouldn't be any different, especially with his credit card in her wallet.

Why she was so intent on always wanting to use his credit card escaped him. Her limit was just as high as his these days, and his bank accounts paid the bill. That wasn't entirely true, he mentally amended in his head. Their bank accounts paid the bill. What was his, was hers. It had been since they got married.

His lawyers had screamed at him, pleading with Chuck to ask Blair for a prenuptial agreement. Chuck had held firm that he didn't want one. Even Blair had mentioned she would sign one, if he had asked, but he hadn't. He didn't need or want one. He didn't want to set himself up for failure. He didn't want a fall back. He had failed at so many things in his life, but she and the children were his greatest success.

Charlotte and Brice went to their respective rooms and began playing with their massive collection of toys as Chuck made his way into his study to go over his wedding check list. He kept it locked securely in his safe so that he knew Blair couldn't get to it. He quickly crossed the wedding dress off the list. Serena had texted him earlier that day that it had been a nearly perfect fit, only a few alterations were required, certainly nothing that required altering his plans, and Blair was in a great mood because of it. He smiled as he looked over at the picture he had of her in her wedding dress.

Seven years later and he was still breathless each time he saw the picture. Always he remembered how she looked when she first stepped into the church, so radiantly beautiful on her father's arm. She had a smile that lit up his entire world, made him weak and gave him strength all in the same moment. When their eyes locked, he knew that he had found his home, the one that he had been searching for his entire life.

This renewal of their vows wasn't to remind either of them of their commitment to each other. He certainly didn't need that reminder. It was to recapture that day, the one he wanted to live over and over again for the rest of their life.

"Lost it thought, Bass," Blair inquired as she strolled into his office. Chuck jumped in surprise at hearing her voice.

"Damn it, Blair, you scared the crap out of me," Chuck stated as he closed the file with all of the wedding details before stood up to greet her.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his lips as he pulled her to him.

"I missed you today," he stated.

"I missed you too," she replied as she captured his lips once again.

"Did you have a good time shopping with Serena?" he asked as he allowed her to pull him out of his study and into their bedroom were countless bags were being placed on the bed by Dorota who was going back and forth with as many packages she could carry at a time.

"We had a great time," Blair smiled as he began peaking into the various bags, looking for the present she would inevitably buy him. She quickly snatched one of the bags out of his hands when he got too close one of his surprises.

"I can tell," he responded as he looked at the bags from several toy stores that the children loved, including FAO Schwarz, "And we're going to spoil the kids some more, I see."

"They had some of the cutest things in there today," Blair confessed, "And I was in such a good mood that I couldn't resist splurging a little."

"A little!" Chuck exclaimed, "Blair, there are like ten bags here."

"So, we spoil them," she shrugged, "It's not like they don't deserve it. They are such sweet kids."

Chuck thought back to the conversation that he had engaged his children in on the ride home from school. He was bribing his daughter with a pony, and his son practically blackmailed him into getting a puppy. They were such sweet children.

"Did you get anything for yourself?" he inquired as she kept snatching bags out of his hand that he wasn't supposed to see.

"Yes," she responded as she held up one bag from her favorite store and allowed him to look.

"Is that really all I get to look at?" he pouted.

"Until the kids go to sleep, yes," she confirmed with a seductive grin. Chuck quickly looked at his watch frowning to see that the children still had three hours until bedtime.

"Anything new with Serena?" he inquired as he moved several bags so that he could lay out on the bed.

"Not really," Blair shrugged, "Dan's a little mad at her for discussing their sex life with me, so next time we see him, don't bring it up."

"Ruin my fun," he grumbled.

"Oh, and you'll never guess what I did today," she responded in excitement as she leaned over him slightly. Chuck lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "I tried on my wedding dress. It still fits perfectly! It almost makes me want to get married all over again."

"Hopefully to me," he chuckled as he pulled her on top of him.

"Always to you," she assured him as she molded herself to fit his body. To make her point she kissed him passionately.

They were still in each other's arms when Brice came bouncing into the room to inform them that he was hungry. He completely ignored the compromising position he had found his parents in. He was so used to it that it didn't faze him in the slightest. He'd caught them doing much worse. At least they were still fully dressed this time.

"We need to get a lock for that door," Chuck mumbled as Blair pushed him away as Brice climbed on the bed and began looking through all the toy bags that he saw. Blair was laughing as she began giving Brice his gifts. Charlotte came running in moments later upon hearing all the way from her room that gifts were involved. Their kids had super hearing when it came to presents.

"One big happy family," Chuck thought as he watched his children play on their bed as he went to inform Dorota that they were ready for dinner.

**TBC. . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Is that really everything?" Chuck asked his assistant as he signed the last of the paperwork that she had waiting for him when he stopped into the office to check on the wedding preparations. His hand was beginning to cramp up from all of the writing. "Have you been saving all of this up to torture me the day before my wedding? If I recall you did the same thing to me seven years ago."

"Just quit your whining, Mister Bass, or I'll go find something else," Eugenia teased as she gave him a teasing smile.

"Watch yourself, Eugenia, I still sign your paychecks," he shot back with a twinkle in his eye.

"Do you have one more signature in you?" she inquired as she laid out his checkbook for him to sign one last time. It was the commission check for the wedding planner. Chuck was so overjoyed with the wedding preparation that he was giving the woman a significant bonus. Chuck quickly signed the last item and then dropped his pen. He was giving his assistant a bonus too, but that had to go through the proper channels.

"The helicopter will be ready at three-thirty. You should arrive in the Hamptons no later than four-thirty. Mister Waldorf and his guest will be arriving at five thirty, Mrs. Waldorf at 5:45. The rehearsal starts at six. Dinner is at seven. Dan, Serena, Nathaniel and Vanessa have already arrived. Nathaniel and Vanessa are taking the children at eight, leaving you and Mrs. Bass to entertain yourselves until eight the next morning when the hair and makeup people whisk her away for her day of pampering before the service starts at three," Eugenia stated as she read off his schedule from her planner. She had synchronized his PDA with the information when he first came to the office, but she liked to give him a verbal run down so he knew what to expect.

"Can we push back the hair and makeup until nine or ten?" Chuck inquired with a devilish grin, "I'm not sure twelve hours will be enough time to entertain Mrs. Bass. I expect she'll be in a very good mood this evening which always works out well for me."

"Ten it is," Eugenia laughed as she made a note in her book to call the stylist back and reschedule. "I swear, Charles, there are some days I wish I was twenty years younger and the object of your desire."

"But then you'd only be fourteen, and it would be illegal for us to be together," he responded smoothly as he laid on the charm. It wasn't often that he left his assistant speechless much less blushing, but today he accomplished both.

"You had better get your things together. Your wife and son will be here soon to pick you up, and she made me promise that I'd have you ready to walk out the door," Eugenia finally recovered.

"What about the dress?" Chuck asked nervously.

"It's being delivered as we speak. I spoke with Serena, and she'll be confirming the delivery personally," Eugenia assured him. They had a private courier delivering the dress and Chuck was a little nervous.

"Wonderful," he responded. He knew Serena wouldn't disappoint him.

"When exactly are you planning on surprising your wife with this wedding announcement?" Eugenia inquired curiously, "You'll need to give her time to prepare her vows."

"I was thinking right around the time her father shows up at the Hamptons house for the rehearsal. I don't want her having to think too hard," Chuck responded as they both heard the elevator chime. Blair and Brice had arrived.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, why does our son think he's getting a puppy!" Blair exclaimed as she and Brice made their way into his office. Blair was practically dragging their son behind in her rush. Brice quickly freed himself of Blair's grasp and ran into his father's arms.

"I don't know, Dear," Chuck responded trying to play dumb as he picked his son up, "Why does he think he's getting a puppy?"

"Brice said that you were going to buy him a puppy this weekend," Blair snapped.

"He's not getting a puppy this weekend," Chuck rolled his eyes.

"But Dad!" Brice whined. Chuck quickly put his finger on his son's lips to silence him.

"Chuck Bass, what do you have planned, and why did you promise our son a puppy for keeping it a secret?" Blair eyed him curiously. Eugenia quickly disappeared from the office before she burst out laughing.

"Charlotte gets a pony too," Brice added. Chuck glared as his son evilly. Blair couldn't help but smirk at the look her son gave him right back. God he looked like Chuck. Nobody would ever doubt that he was Chuck's son.

"A pony, really," Blair responded, "And how exactly are you earning this puppy, Brice?"

"Don't answer that," Chuck responded as he covered his son's mouth with his hand as his son was about to speak. He had worked too hard, and they had come so close to have it all fall apart now. "You'll just have to be patient, Waldorf."

"Do you realize who you are talking to?" Blair teased as she approached him to put an arm around his neck to give him a proper greeting, "Patience is in neither of our natures."

"One of the reasons we go so well together," he responded as he leaned in to kiss her.

"We'd better get going," Blair stated as she pulled away breathless, "We'll be late picking up Charlotte if we don't leave right now."

Blair grabbed his jacket and took his free hand as they left his office with his son in his arms who was waving to Eugenia on their way out.

"Dad, do I still get the puppy?" Brice asked with a pout as they waited for the elevator. Blair couldn't help but laugh at his solemn expression.

"Yes, you get the puppy," Chuck caved upon seeing his son on the verge of tears. He laughingly turned to Blair as they stepped onto the elevator. "We cannot say no to these kids, can we?"

"No, they have us trained pretty well," Blair agreed as she turned and waved to Eugenia as the door closed.

On the helicopter ride to the Hamptons, Brice and Charlotte were happily bantering back and forth over the helicopter's radio about what they were going to name their respective new pets. Chuck and Blair were happily oblivious to all of it as they decided to start celebrating their anniversary early.

* * *

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Blair gasped in surprise as he and Roman arrived at their Hamptons home thirty minutes earlier than Chuck had anticipated. Brice and Charlotte ran to eagerly embrace their grandfather.

"That's for your husband to explain," Harold responded as he kissed his daughter's cheek before shaking Chuck's hand.

"Thank you for coming, Harold," Chuck smirked. He was truly grinning like an idiot at the moment, and he didn't care. He had officially pulled it off.

"Is someone going to tell me what is going on?" Blair inquired.

"Go up to our bedroom, and I'll show you," Chuck instructed her as he spun her towards the stairs.

"Wait, no," Blair responded as she spun back towards her father, "Daddy is here. I never get to spend time with him."

"Roman and I will be around for the next week. We'll have plenty of time to spend together. Trust me, you want to go with your husband," Harold assured her as he kissed her cheek again.

Blair frowned as Chuck began pulling her up the staircase.

"I can't believe that you dragged me away from my father," Blair stated as she backed him into their bedroom, "You know how much I miss him when he's in France."

"I thought you wanted to know what my big secret was," Chuck stated as she backed him straight to the bed pushing him back roughly so that he fell, "You were so impatient in my office earlier."

"You mean bringing my father here isn't the big secret?" she responded as she climbed on top of him to kiss his neck seductively.

"Turn around, Waldorf," he moaned a little louder than he had intended when she began nibbling on his ear. His eyes locked with the large garment bag hanging on the door of their walk in closet. He smiled at the memory it brought back of the night he spent with Blair after abandoning his bachelor party in favor of spending the night with her.

"What for?" she mumbled as she found the sensitive spot on his neck that she loved so much. Chuck had to force himself to grab her hands and hold her away from him or he was going to get so distracted that he would throw off their entire schedule.

"Your surprise," he responded as he motioned towards the garment bag.

"Is that. . . .what is it . . .what did you. . ." she couldn't even complete a sentence upon realizing what was waiting for her.

"That is your wedding dress. I had it delivered here because I have planned for us to renew our vows tomorrow in the gardens here in the Hamptons," he explained as he answered each questions she hadn't been able to ask.

"We're doing what?" she asked as she was finally able to complete a sentence.

"You and I are renewing our vows," he repeated.

Blair's jaw dropped in surprise. She didn't even know how to respond to his revelation. She quickly got off the bed and went to unzip her garment bag to view her dress.

"How did you do this?" she inquired, "How long have you been planning this?"

"For well over a month, and it took a lot of planning," he admitted, "And I wasn't able to do it all on my own. Serena made sure that your dress still fit. Nate and Vanessa took the children to be fitted for their tux and gown. I hired a wedding planner to coordinate the event, and Eugenia took care of the rest."

"And the children knew," she gasped, "Charlotte was able to keep it a secret."

"Why do you think she's getting the pony?" he laughed.

"And the puppy?" Blair inquired.

"I couldn't very well get Charlotte a pony, and not get anything for Brice," he chuckled, "I asked him what he wanted, and he said a puppy."

Blair began laughing as she went into his arms to hug him tightly. "Chuck Bass, you are going to be the luckiest man in the Hamptons tonight."

"I already am, Blair," he assured her as they fell to the bed. Thankfully her father had arrived early so they weren't too far behind schedule for the rehearsal dinner.

**TBC. . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

Chuck woke up early the next morning as the sun poured into their Hamptons bedroom. His wife was curled against his side still sound asleep. He was grinning like a fool, and why shouldn't he be? He had pulled off the ultimate surprise for Blair. She rewarded him handsomely all throughout the night and was probably thoroughly exhausted.

He quickly glanced at the clock to see that it was already eight. It was a good thing he had the foresight to push back her hair and makeup appointment, or he'd have to wake her up even though he would have hated himself of doing it. The sunlight began to hit her eyes and she squinted them closed in her sleep in an effort to enjoy whatever dream she may be having. He knew without a doubt that whatever dream she was having included him. They always did.

"Morning," she mumbled as she opened her eyes to see him staring back at her intently. She quickly turned to bury her head into his shoulder to block out the offending rays.

"Good morning, Wife," he smirked. He never used that endearment as he knew it irritated her, but today was one of those days that he knew he could get away with it. He had built up some serious brownie points with today's anticipated event and could get away with almost anything if he had wanted to.

"Chuck," she groaned as she slapped his chest. It stung a little more than he was sure she had intended, but he didn't mind.

"A little frisky this morning, aren't we," he teased as he rolled slightly so that he could capture her lips. She pulled away and slapped him again. He quickly grabbed her offending wrist in his hand and held it tight. "Keep doing that, and you'll leave marks."

"Good," she smirked. They both began laughing as he rolled her over him.

"Do you realize that seven years ago at this very moment you were chasing me out of your bedroom," he recalled.

"I can promise you that I won't be doing anything that foolish today," she assured him as she began dusting his neck with kisses.

"I should hope not," he responded as he quickly rolled them over so that he was now on top.

"What time is the wedding?" she inquired as she looked at the clock.

"Service starts at three," he responded.

"Then we have until one o'clock," she smirked.

"Ten actually," he corrected.

"It doesn't take five hours for me to get ready," she insisted, "It didn't even take me that long on my wedding day."

"I highly doubt that," he laughed, "But you are going to have a morning of pampering. Full body massage, facial, pedicure, manicure . . . anything and everything that your heart desired."

"What if all I want is you?" she inquired curiously.

"And you'll have me for the rest of the day, no interruptions. After a small reception, you and I are coming back here and locking ourselves in this very room until tomorrow evening when we have to catch our flight back to the city," he explained.

"What about our children?" she asked.

"Roman and your father are taking them back to the city tonight and spending the day with them tomorrow," he responded, "It will be like our first wedding night all over again."

"Are you sure you have the strength for that, Bass?" she teased with a sparkle in her eyes, "You're not as young as you used to be."

"If I have to resort to pharmaceuticals, I will," he smirked confidently, "But I'm fairly sure I can keep up. I have for seven years."

"Seven amazing years," she added as she captured his lips with hers as she rolled them over once more.

"Every single one of them," he agreed as he pulled back momentarily as he rolled them one more time. They ran out of bed and ended up on the floor with a loud thud. They both began laughing as they proceeded to make love.

* * *

"I still can't believe that he did this," Blair stated as she stood in front of the full length mirror after she had slipped into her wedding dress. Serena was fixing the few loose curls that had escaped as she and Lily helped her into the dress.

"I can't believe he actually pulled it off," Serena added, "Did you really have no clue?"

"The only clue that I got that something was up was when Brice began talking about the puppy that Chuck was getting him, and that came yesterday when we went to pick up Chuck at his office," Blair laughed, "I thought we were going to have a relaxing weekend with the children."

"You mean Charlee didn't let anything slip," Serena laughed, "No way am I going to believe that. She's too much like you."

"Given the proper motivation, both Charlotte and I can keep our mouths shut," she giggled as she saw the tiny garment bag with her daughter's dress waiting for her, "Speaking of Charlee, where is she?"

"Chuck and Nate took the children to the beach for the morning to keep them busy while we had our day of pampering. They should be here soon," Serena explained, "Nate called about a half hour ago. They were leaving the beach. Chuck was making sure Charlee got cleaned up, and then he was sending her our way. She should be here soon."

Charlotte came bouncing into the room minutes later, and Blair and Serena began getting her ready. She was so excited to put her 'princess' dress on. Blair realized that getting Charlotte out of the dress was going to be an interesting challenge for her father later that day, but considering he had practice with her years earlier, she figured he could handle it.

Minutes before the ceremony there was a knock on the door. Nate stepped in with a black jewelry box. Blair suddenly realized that she didn't have on her Harry Winston sunflower diamond necklace. Nate couldn't resist a smirk as he opened the box with her necklace inside.

"He is really going all out with this isn't he," she laughed as Nate put the necklace on Blair and then put a smaller one on Charlotte. Chuck was replicating almost every detail of their actual wedding day.

"I'll spare you the talk we had last time," Nate assured her with a wink.

She nodded in agreement as she straightened out his tie. "Does Chuck need help?"

"No, Lily has taken care of it," Nate replied as he hugged her and then kissed the top of Charlotte's head.

"And Brice?" Blair inquired.

"Chuck," they both said in unison with a laugh.

"Can I see my son before the wedding?" Blair inquired.

"He wants to surprise you," Nate explained, "Since Chuck can't see you before the wedding, he doesn't want to either."

"Chuck's little shadow," Serena laughed. Blair and Nate joined in laughter. Charlotte didn't get what was so funny and looked at the adults curiously but didn't ask for an explanation. She was too busy twirling in front the mirror to admire her reflection to care.

"Your dad will be in soon," Nate stated. "Serena, are you ready?"

"Absolutely, come on Charlee," Serena stated as she held out her hand for Charlotte to grasp.

"Can I send her out in a minute?" Blair inquired, "I want to talk to her first."

"Sure," Nate agreed with a wink, "We can't start without you."

"What do you think, Charlee?" Blair asked her daughter as she knelt before her to straighten the necklace that Nate had put around her neck earlier. It had gone eschew during her twirling. "Is Daddy going crazy?"

"Nope," the little girl responded, "Daddy loves us."

"Yes, he does," she agreed as she kissed her daughter's little cheek, wiping off the lipstick that was left there. "Do you like your dress?"

"Yep," Charlotte nodded as she twirled around again. Blair couldn't help but laugh as the necklace went eschew once more.

"Tell Serena to check your necklace before you walk down the aisle, please," Blair instructed her, "And no twirling during the ceremony."

Charlotte nodded in agreement.

"I love you, Charlotte," Blair stated.

"I love you too, Mommy," Charlotte smiled brilliantly as she hugged her mother.

"Okay, go tell Grandpa to come in, and then go find Serena," Blair replied as she kissed her forehead, wiping off the lipstick one more time before her daughter left the room.

"Ready, Sweetheart?" Harold asked as he walked into the room dressed in an identical tuxedo he had worn during the first ceremony.

"Naturally," she smiled as she took his arm which was extended for her.

"Did you think we'd ever be doing this again?" her father teased.

"I can honestly say that I hadn't planned on it," she laughed, "But if I had to do it again, it would only ever be to Chuck."

"He makes you very happy," Harold smiled, "And that makes me so happy. That's all I could have ever hoped for."

"Me too," she admitted, "Everything else in the world seems so trivial as long as Chuck and my children are around. All the lies, hurt, and gossip are gone. They are such a distant memory to me now. I almost forget what he used to be like. . . .what we both used to be like."

"You've both come a long way," he responded, "And your mother and I could not be more proud of you."

"Thanks, Daddy," she smiled as they made their way out to the gardens were the wedding was taking place.

Chuck had outdone himself. Their usual lush lawn had been transformed into a floral paradise complete with her favorite pink peonies. A small gathering of friends and family were in attendance, only those that truly matter to them. Standing at the alter was Chuck, Nate, Brice and the minister that had first married them. Brice looked so handsome in his little tuxedo, just like a miniature version of his father.

Blair smiled as the music began to play. The wedding planner gave Serena the cue to start walking down the aisle and then knelt down to wait to give her cue to Charlotte who was twirling still. Blair motioned to the wedding planner to check Charlotte's necklace just before she let her begin her walk. The lady laughed softly as she nodded. Finally, it was her turn. Her eyes locked with Chuck's as she floated down the aisle. It was as magical as their first wedding had been, perhaps more so because their children were involved.

The minister went through his usual greeting and then turned things over to the happy couple. It was Chuck's turn to speak first, having lost the coin toss the night before.

"Seven years ago, you made me the happiest man in the world. Everything that I had ever wanted was given to me just you becoming my wife. Today we stand here before our family and friends, and I can honestly say that I haven't taken one day of our life together for granted. Every day I wake up with a smile on my face, and every night I fall asleep with you in my arms eagerly anticipating waking up next to you. Our heartbeats are the same; our dreams are the same.

"You have given me the two most beautiful children a father can imagine. I am the richest man in the world, not for the dollars in our bank account, but for the happiness I feel in my heart.

"Seven years ago I promised to love you more today than I did yesterday, but not more than I will tomorrow. My promise still stands. If it's possible, I will love you more tomorrow than I do today.

"I love you, Blair, always have, always will," he vowed.

As was the same with their first wedding, Blair leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. Laughter filled the garden, but this time the minister didn't interrupt. He merely chuckled and waited for the pair to resume.

" Bass, you say the most beautiful things at our weddings," she laughed as she reached up to wipe her lipstick off his lips. Chuck laughed softly as he waited for her to gather her thoughts. He had been fortunate that he had been able to think his vows through for the few months it took him to plan the event. She had less than twenty-four hours.

"Chuck Bass, seven years ago, you made me the happiest woman in the world. Never in a million years did I imagine that I would be standing here today in this dress of all things. Not that I didn't think that we'd still be married because that was the one thing that I was certain of, but before our friends and family renewing the vows that we have upheld and cherished would never have occurred to me only because I renew those vows to you in my head every morning.

"I cannot imagine a life in which I am not waking up next to you every morning and going to sleep with you every night, for my life truly began when you became a part of it. You have made all of my dreams come true and have given me things that I never even knew I wanted. The warmth and passion that we share is one of the most precious things that we have, next to our children of course.

"I love you with all my heart. I always have, and I always will," Blair vowed.

It was Chuck's turn to lean in and kiss Blair this time. The minister looked a little surprised, but after their first wedding he realized he shouldn't have been. In a world were marriages failed as often as they succeeded, this was a marriage he knew would last.

"Please join hands," the minister instructed once they had pulled away. Blair and Chuck laced their fingers together. "Charles Bartholomew Bass and Blair Cordelia Waldorf-Bass, seven years ago you pledged with the rings on your fingers your life, your love, and your faith in each other. You promised to be faithful and to stand by each other through all of life's obstacles. Today you stand before each other to reaffirm these vows in front of these witnesses and before god. Do you Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf-Bass stand by your words and your commitment to each other, if so answer 'I do'."

"I do," they stated in unison.

"I'd tell you to kiss your bride, Mister Bass, but you've already done that," the minister laughed, "Congratulations to you both. If ever there was a pair that was made for each other it was the two of you."

"Can I still kiss my bride?" Chuck smirked.

"Don't let me stop you," the man chuckled.

Chuck quickly swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately, leaving both of them breathless. As they pulled away, Brice and Charlotte were waiting to be lifted into their parents arms, Bryce in Blair's, Charlotte in Chuck's as they walked down the aisle towards the white tent that was housing the reception.

The Seven Year Itch didn't apply to Chuck and Blair. There was no one that fit each other better.

The End . . . for now at least.


End file.
